Look who talking
by Moonlover21
Summary: base off the movie but made a lot different as well. in this piece Serena, is pragenet with Rini, and Darien, goes though a Selfish faze not really wanting to live the life there supposed to have so he start having greedy thought about wanting other girls. Inuyasha, being the at the wrong spot at the wrong time turning out to be the right guy at the right time. just read love it
1. Pro

Look who talking.

In this story is after the movie Look who talking. kind of different but in a Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, style So here the idea.

in this piece Serena, wine up Pragenet by her Boyfriend who was supposed to be faithful to Serena, forever just like Sailor Moon,  
and all the girls thought they all seen the future of Serenity and Darien, but some how in this story things go wrong.

Inuyasha, being a Half Demon, His father was a full blooded Demon and His Mother was Human He work hard for a living he try doing everything he could to be just has good has his Step Brother Sesshomrou, he wanted to prove that he wasn't weak an anyway. the only friends he has is Miroku, and Sango, His two best friend, sent middle school. Inuyasha, was from a wealthy family so it hard trying to live up to your family expectations but that how life goes.

Has Trista, was working around a new school the girls have come to know that some of the guys and girls they all went to school with were demons all along they had figure something was weird with the school campus there was one side for normal human kids they always wonder what went on in the other building that was right across the street the fact that the school Is the very same spot and they are both indeed the same school it just building 1 was for Humans like Serena, and the girls. and building 2 was for Demon's and a few other humans that study magic there hole life's.

but anyway they all clam down once they knew they were still safe some Demon's were bad but they always took care of that promble in the end the world really was falling into place for everyone it seem like.

Miroku, was a monk who study in the Demon school building for 4 years of her high school years plus he would go back and forth between building 1 and 2 he and Sango were lucky to be able to do both even Kikyo, and Kagome, got to go into building 1. but Demon's and Half Demon's were to stay put in there building the only time they all were along to be in the same building was when there was a dance going on.

Leta, had fallen hard for someone her 11th grade year they all went to a dance together Leta, couldn't get a date for herself. Mina, had found herself fallen for a 12th grader He like her anyway. they were in the same classes mostly Math and they work lab partners too and He asks Her out on a date ever sent things were like perfect for Mina. and then Rai, She was dating Chad He was a cutie he was a few years older then Rai, but they were going out got 3 years now sent she got back from his Parent rich island He was lucky and so was Rai, cause he made her his princess.

Amy, met a boy in her class to her was study to be a doctor too they both went out on a date they tried to give it a shot they spend hours study and after they would get Ice cream talk more about each others dreams and some how they just click.

But Leta, she was trying hard to get some one to open up to her the promble with Leta, was that she was strong and super strong and most guys are dumb eoff to let that get to them so She has a hard time with them returning her feelings. She cooks she a fighter she beautiful but no one will look her way she was beginning to think she would never fall in love.

till that night came around.

Leta, was just in a nice green dress She was lost in the thought watching the kids dance around the dance floor she look so sad. the girls tired to dance with her to cheer her up but it was has helpful it was nice of them but she still wanted her own guy to dance with.

till she seen a pair of black shoes standing right in front of her.

Ah has Leta, look up at the man.

Hi would you care to dance with me Asks the Man. He long dark brown hair pointy ears like an elf and green eyes like hers. Leta, just said yes so she got up and started dancing with him. the girls almost worried when they seen he was a demon or half demon they were going to say something to her about this. but Serena, got in there way and told them to give Leta, a chance to be happy just because he different doesn't mean he evil he could just be a boy who looking for love just like Leta, is they should trust her to make her own choices Say's Serena. they all agree they were being unfair so they let it be.

after that night Leta and Sky started dating and they never seen her so happy. Nore Inuyasha, and the other boys have ever seen a girl get under sky sink.

though out the hole time Inuyasha, and Serena, had been right next door to each other and they never knew it they were to the same school and had no idea it was crazy. up in till now so let us begin hope you all like this.

Anyway let start.


	2. Going out tonight the truth is out

Look who talking.

Has Inuyasha, was finishing his last year in collage his 4 years he been working hard but he also wanted to fly a plane so He was working on becoming a ploit he drive Taxi's for a part time job to get by.  
He has been dating his Girlfriend Kagome, for the last 4 years scent there high school years and tonight he was going to be taken her out to dinner and it was going to be a night to reameber for the rest of there lives. He couldn't wait to see her face when he Asks her the qustion.

Inuyasha, Yelled out Kagome.  
Has He turn around looking at Kagome, walking up to Him.  
Oh man She is so beautiful thought Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, baby how it going how your test go Asks Kagome. It was find i pass thanks for the help with all that studing Say's Inuyasha.  
Great to hear it so tonight um about tonight i um, No need to worry Kagome, everything will be find tonight is going to be just perfect so i will pick you up at 8 ok so love you bye baby has Inuyasha, kiss her quick and then walk to his next class.

Mean while up town.

Has Serena, fanlly got off work she was working has a waitess as the time being plus it help he skill with cooking to please Darien, so she doesn't get him sick.

Hey Serena, how it going Asks Darien, walking up to her. Oh Darien, you made it yelled out Serena, has she grab hold of his arm like always. i've miss you so much Say's Serena. I miss you too Serena, say tonight let go out to dinner i have something for you Say's Darien.  
Ok what is it ever about Asks Serena. you'll have to wait and see silly it wouldn't be a surpized if you knew would it Say's Darien, smiling. Ok what should i wear at least Asks Serena. something really nice Say's Darien.

Has the day went on.

Serena, was going though her cloest looking for something to wear.  
what should i wear Asks Serena. Um well what did Darien, Say Asks Mina. well He said it was a surpized and that he wanted me to dress really nice for tonight but he didn't say where he was taken me or if it really, really nice please what if it is Asks Serena.  
Um do you think maybe tonight Darien, going to try to court you Asks Rai.  
Rai, does have a point Serena, maybe tonight the night he want you too have more then just a ring or maybe he also has the wedding band for you has well Say's Amy. She right we have to go shopping for your dress for tonight Say's Leta. Let go i'm the shopping queen there nothing i can't help you out with when it come to a dinner dress Say's Mina.

They all went out shopping for Serena's cocktail dress for dinner. Has they got back to her Apartment Serena, Serena, had bought the place after high school to learn to grow up more plus if she wanted to marry Darien, they were going to need there own place for awhile,  
Darien, and Serena, had become more then they everythought they could be.  
They been sleeping together alot more now too. but Serena, wanted to get married now and she was hoping Darien, had listen to her about moving on and him moving in with her her place was much bigger then his so they figure that it make scent to start living together now.

Getting ready.

Has for Kagome, she was dress in a dark blue dress with hills high off the ground she was wearing her hair up in a bun with a few hair down beside her face. she was wearing pink eye shadow with black miscara, blush on the cheaks lips pink has a rose.

Wow you look so beautiful Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. Thanks shall we be going Asks Kagome.  
Yeah i have a lovely evening plan for us Say's Inuyasha. right well the let get this over with Say's Kagome.  
hey what wrong with you, you seem like your in a hurry Asks Inuyasha. well i have alot on my mind but, Ok i get it school almost out us been dating for 4 years almost 5 now i know and tonight is going to be one hell of a night come on let go baby Say's Inuyasha, warping his arm around Kagome, to the car opening the door for her and then closes it has well.

Back with Serena.

Hey Serena, you ready Asks Darien, knocking at the door.  
Hey Darien, spook up the girls in the living room. oh hey girls what going on Asks Darien.  
nothing just helping Serena, get ready for your guys date Say's Rai. Oh i see Say's Darien.  
Yes so where are you taken her anyway Asks Mina. not telling girls Say's Darien. well it better be a night to reameber Say's Leta. Oh it will be and more Say's Darien.

Well what do you think Asks Serena, standing infront of them all. Wow Serena, you look so beautiful Say's Darien. Serena, was dress in a red cocktail dress that went to the kness and no staps on the dress either she look so beautiful red lipstick on like pink shadow, with white long cloves covering her hands. along with flowers in her hair.

You look breath taken Serena, my love Say's Darien. Um you look pretty good yourself Darien,  
such a ansome man in that suit Say's Serena. and here these roses are for you Say's Darien.  
thanks Darien, I love you so much Say's Serena. I love you too Serena, Say's Darien.  
come on Say's Darien, holding out his hand to her, Has she took his hand and they were off.

Back with Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Wow Inuyasha, this is a very spendy place Say's Kagome. I know but it all about you tonight baby well about us Say's Inuyasha. truly Say's Kagome.  
yes now come sit down Say's Inuyasha, pulling out her chair for her. alright Say's Kagome, has she sat down and He push her chair in.

Alright My Name is Elizabeth how may i take your order Asks the lovely girl. um a cherry soda please Asks Kagome. and you Asks um Sprite Please Asks Inuyasha.  
Ok i'll be back in a Moment Say's Elizabeth, walking away.

Hey Look Kagome, um the reason i wanted to come out tonight with you was to talk about us about are future Say's Inuyasha. what wait Inuyasha, there something i need to talk to you about has well Say's Kagome. what is it Asks Inuyasha. Oh how to put this Say's Kagome.  
here you are Say's Elizabeth given them there drinks. thanks Say's Inuyasha. Look let order are food and we will talk some more about everything we both want to say Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok Say's Kagome, looking over her menu, same for Inuyasha.

Has Serena, and Darien, walk into the restraunt. Table for two Say's Darien. of course this way Say's the waiter. has they sat down together.

So um Serena, there something i been wanting to talk to you about Say's Darien. Yes what is it Asks Serena. Hey My name is Jack and i will be your waiter what can i bring you to start off with Asks Jack.  
Um Sprite for me thanks Say's Serena. Um coke please Say's Darien. of course right away Say's Jack.

So has i was saying Serena, these past few years have been wounderful and loving you just make me fell has if nothing going to change at all and there so many things that have been happening to me Say's Darien. What are you trying to say Darien, Asks Serena.  
Um how to put this um i love you so much and i would never want to do anything to hurt you Say's Darien.  
OK i get it i would never hurt you either Darien, i love you Say's Serena. yes and I Has Darien, wanted to tell her what been going on but he couldn't do it so he jolt it.

Well it goes like this Serena, will you be happy to be my wife Say's Darien, holding open another ring box that has the hole ring and band with it. Oh Darien, of course i'll marry you Say's Serena,  
has She kiss him has he kissed back.

Has for Kagome, and Inuyasha, on the other side of the restraunt.

Inuyasha, are food is here Say's Kagome. um has Inuyasha, was lost in thought.  
oh right um thanks very much Say's Inuyasha. no promble say's the waiter.

Um Inuyasha, about early about what we started talking about Say's Kagome.

yeah I was going to get to that because this is a very hard choice for me I mean hard thing to do Say's Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha, before we talk about what you got to say I need to tell you about me Say's Kagome. No I need to do this now or I will never be able to get it out Say's Inuyasha, who look like he could pass out cold.

Kagome, I love you so very much and I would never hurt you like I did in High school that one time with Kikyo, but she out of the picture forever, and witch bring me here to say how much I care for you and how much I want a future with you Say's Inuyasha, being has passionate has he could to show how much be love her. Kagome, will be My Wife will you Marry Asks Inuyasha, holding out his hand with a ring in it.

Oh Inuyasha, it a beautiful ring Say's Kagome, with tears in her eyes. so will you Asks Inuyasha. I'm very sorry Inuyasha, but No I can't Marry you Say's Kagome, looking down now.  
what do you mean you can't I thought this is what you wanted me to do for you Asks Inuyasha.  
He was trying very hard not to yell at her.

Inuyasha, I'm in love with someone else I know I should of told you this sooner and I was trying to bake up with you at school today but I couldn't do it there so I waited for tonight Say's Kagome.

How could you lead me on like that how could you yelled Inuyasha. I'm sorry it all happen when I got my letter from America, I can finally go where I always wanted to go I'm going to New York in a few days and I met someone over the years at first we were just friends then one night it all change he may me want to fly to go has far has I could go and then we made love to each other I had sex with him Inuyasha, I'm sorry I been sleeping with someone else while I was with you too Say's Kagome, with a guilty look that just said sorry.

I can't belive you could do this to me I don't ever want to see you again good bye has he walk out of the restaurant.  
Kagome, knew he wouldn't forgive her but she couldn't go on playing him anymore so she had to let him go so she said goodbye and then she left for New York.

Serena, and Darien, had a woundeful night together but it turn out to be to nice.  
with a few month Darien, still acted weird around her she just push it aside.

but that it for this chapter.


	3. Momma I'm Pragenet

Look who talking.

Has Serena, went to got hang with her parents.

Hi Mom Dad, how are you Asks Serena, walking into the living room. find dear how it going with Darien, and You Asks Her Mother. well just look here Say's Serena, showing off her ring to her parents, were going to get married Mom, Dad Say's a Happy Serena, jumping up and down.

How wonderful I can't wait to see this wedding you two will have to let me know where plan on having the wedding at I could get you a few good ideas for the planning Say's Her Mother. don't worry I will but it may be a little bit were not rushing but we will make great timing Say's Serena. good to know Say's Her Father.

I was beginning to think you would never get married to that boy witch I wouldn't mind that either Say's Her Father. oh Daddy your jut not ready to let me go yet Say's Serena. Your my little girl of course I'm not and I don't like him there something about him Say's Her Father. Daddy stop it Say's Serena. alright you two stop it Say's Her Mother.

By the way Serena, I never seen you eat your father cooking before Say's Her Mother. Um well I'm just really hungry Say's Serena. something wrong Say's Her Father. Momma nothing wrong I just didn't eat this morning that all Say's Serena. something wrong Say's Her Father. after the fight with her parent She went home to think then she bought a test and found out she was pragenet she went to the doctor to make sure.

and sure has hell she was a mother to be.

Darien, so what do we do now Asks Serena, sitting on the bench I mean I knew one day this day would come but it so soon Say's Serena. there nothing wrong with this Serena we can make it work just find mean while I think we should wait till after the baby born then we buy you a wedding dress what do you say Asks Darien. you know what you right baby it not the worst thing in the world this is a good thing Say's Serena.

Um now that my happy girl Say's Darien, has he cross his fingers be hide his back. well I have to get back to work now Say's Darien. Ok love you i'm going to go talk to my Mother now Say's Serena, running off.

Dam it this wasn't supposed to happen Say's Darien, walking into his office.

Hey hot stuff Say's Kagome, walking into his office.

Kagome, what wrong baby you look stress out Say's Kagome.

yes Darien, and Kagome, met at collage he was the man she was cheating with on Inuyasha.

Serena's pragenet with my kid Say's Darien. what I thought you were braking up with her Say's Kagome. I was going to but then she said the baby pragenet word I chicken out Say's Darien. oh great you have to fo something here Say's Kagome. I know I will tell her but after the baby out I don't want anything to happen to her Say's Darien. find but once the 9 month are over we start got it Say's Kagome. of course now come here you Say's Darien.

has he took her right on his disk.

Hey Momma Say's Serena. what up Asks her mother, Mom I came here to tell you something wonderful such wonderful news Say's Serena. what is it dear Asks her mother. I'm pragenet Say's Serena. what how could you do such a thing your not even married to that man Yelled her Father from the news paper. we these thing happen dad and beside where getting married right after the baby's born Say's Serena.

Oh god I'm going to take a shower Say's her Father.

Look like Dad not happy Say's Serena, He will come around Serena, you know it just take time for your dad to warm up to something new hell love the baby when it born Say's Her mother.

I know so just wait and see some day you'll have children Say's Her mother.

So now she knew she was Pragenet. She couldn't believe this she was having a baby Rini, was here at last sooner then they thought she would be but she was coming. the girls were happy with news of them getting married then she talking to Darien, telling me him about being pragenet they both figure they would get married right away at least that what Serena, wanted to do but Darien, for some reason said that they should wait till after she has the baby then she can fit in a nice size dress witch she agree so now they were working on wedding ideas and baby planning she was so happy she couldn't wait much longer she was so happy.

Darien, would buy clothes for Serena, and the Baby they were being all happy or at least Serena,  
felt happy about it the girls thought maybe it was just Serena, being nervous is all.  
althoguh Leta, has this feeling Serena, maybe on to something Serena, has never not trust Darien, so what is Darien, hiding or maybe Rai, was right Serena, was just being Jealous has always another girl who like Darien, is all.

But Has Serena, went to see Darien, at work she wanted to show him picture of the baby altsound. Serena, was almost 8 months.

that it for now.


	4. The truth come out

Look who talking.

Has for Inuyasha, he went crazy at first he hated how Kagome, just bush pass him like she had but His First kept trying to keep him happy but the only thing that kept him going right now was his job and flying plane's and Sex with women from time to time to ease the pain mostly the girl was Kikyo, he didn't really know why he bother trying with her when he didn't want her either but it was the only thing He has at the moment to feel better about himself.  
He still wanted to have a family though He wanted to move on now not sleep around forever.

Has Serena, went to go see Darien, She was beginning to feel like something was going on behide her back.

At the office.

I can't belive you didn't bake it off with her that night why did you Asks her to Marry you Say's a women.  
I couldn't do it i still love her so much i just couldn't Say's Darien.  
then who is it you want me or her cause i'm not going to wait around forever i thought you said you choose me Say's the Women. I do choose you I'm bakeing them weddng and up with Serena, give me some time to tell her Ok Say's Darien. very well Say's the women walking out the door.

Serena, had just got to Darien's office door She was headed for the door.

But when his door open to his office a women came out with Darien, smiling and Talking with her She didn't like this girl what so ever. So have you two talk Asks the women. No not yet i'm trying to figure a time to tell her Say's Darien. I see but you can't wait for to long Say's the Women. yeah well Say's Darien.

Hey Darien, is this a bad time to talk to you Asks Serena. No not at all Serena, has Darien, seem surpized that she was there. Um Kagome this is Serena, my future wife and Serena, this is Kagome, my parter in alot of my classes to the New York travles Say's Darien. Oh so your his new best freind Say's Serena, still not liking the feeling she was feeling in her chest but she would never not trust Darien, She has no right to feel that way about a friend of his.

Well talk to you later Darien, Say's Kagome. bye Kagome, say's Darien, smiling at her.  
Serena, didn't like that, that was the smile he always gave her why is he flashing it to another women thought Serena.

So how are you feeling Serena, Asks Darien, who was hugging her now from behide.  
Darien, do you think that other women that was talking to you is pretty Say's Serena. well yes she pretty but not has beautiful has you Say's Darien, trying to sugercoat his words.  
um i look so fat Say's Serena, looking at herself in the mirrow. Hey what do you think about the new ideas for my Office Say's Darien. Ah it alright i guess Say's Serena. it going to be fix up and the wall paper is going to be so diffeneit Kagome, and I have been planning new ideas for the office So what do you think Asks Darien.

I like the flowers and such Say's Serena. You know you shouldn't gain so much wait Serena, Say's Darien.  
My Doctor say's my wait is just find Say's Serena. well it just i want you to be healthy is all and you look like you could used some more walking and left food Say's Darien. Oh jees you don't say Say's Serena, feeling angry. I'm just trying to look out what best for you is all Say's Darien.

You know Kagome, jog everyday and She help rise her cousin and She a wonderful person you can learn alot from her Say's Darien. I'm so sick of hearing that women name come out of your mouth i have been hearing nothing but Kagome, this and Kagome, that how can you talk about someone so much when you say you love me but sometime i feel like you love her more Yelled Serena.

No of course not i'm sorry i shouldn't of said that i'm sorry Say's Darien. I'm sorry Darien, it just i'm really sarced of giving brith Say's Serena. have you been practicing your breathing Asks Darien. I quit Say's Serena. you quit Say's Darien. what the hold thing is just a hole lot of breathing is all Say's Serena.

Look Serena, it better for Rini's health now go back and take that class Say's Darien. why are you pushing me so hard Asks Serena. i want a healthy family and baby I don't need someything going wrong Say's Darien. Your right but i don't need that class to be healthy i will be find i know i will cause you'll be there with me though it all to the end of time so why should i worry Say's Serena.  
Oh Serena, just come here let not fight anymore just kiss me Say's Darien.

Has He kiss her He of course just used her again.

Later on that week Serena, and Leta, went out shopping for more baby clothes and toys for her to play with.

Um i wonder if this store has a Bathroom Say's Serena. oh god you just went two store ago Say's Leta.  
i know but i have to go again Say's Serena.

Has they shop around the store for fun clothes for themself.  
I love this dress Say's Serena. Look it take two of them to cover me Say's Serena, smiling.  
Yeah but your having a Baby Say's Leta, smiling at her though the mirrow. You try it on Say's Serena, giving Leta, the dress. I want to have a baby Say's Leta. really you do Asks Serena. yeah should i have one with Justin Say's Leta. You love him Asks Serena. nan Say's Leta, putting the dress over herself.  
I'm so lucky to have found a Man who love me so much Say's Serena. Yeah you and Darien,  
are perfect but the future is always going to have troubles reameber that Say's Leta. Yeah but He would never leave me or Rini, we will be just find Say's Serena. Yes I'm sure Say's Leta.  
And I love Him so much Say's Serena.

Has a girl was making sound in the changing room or it sounded like it. Sound like the people in the changing room are in love Say's leta.  
Has the banging sound got lound till the door came flying open. And there stood Darien, warp around another womens arms but not just any women Kagome, Darien, turn around to see Serena, and Leta, looking right at him with such hate and sick look of there faces.

Serena, wait Yelled Darien, shit has he put Kagome, down and fix his pants ran after her.

Serena, let me explain please Say's Darien. Oh this i got to hear Say's Leta, crossing her arms.  
I thought you said you told her Say's Kagome, in tears. Ladys these dresses haven't been paid for Say's the sales women. look i'm going to call the cops if you don't move the dresses back inside Say's the Lady. Please kagome, take the dress back Say's Darien.

Has Leta, went in to change clothes, and Kagome. meanwhile.

Darien, what going on please tell me this is a nightmare Say's Serena, crying. Serena, i'v fallen in love I'm going to live with Kagome, in New York Say's Darien. I can't belive this is happening to me why are you doing this i thought you love me you gave me a ring Say's Serena. look Serena, i know this sound bad but I'm going though a Selfish faze right now Say's Darien.

A Selfish faze Say's Serena, has anger built inside her heart pure hate. I know the timing is bad I was going to bake up with you the night i gave you the ring but I just couldn't do it at first but I fell in love with Kagome, She make things feel so pure and happy and normal for once I'm sorry but I choose Kagome, I'm going to live with her I'm Sorry Say's Darien.

A Selffish fase Darien you dick you asshole Yelled Serena, has she began beating him a litte bit then walk away. Serena, Yelled Darien, has Leta, jump onto Darien, started fighting with him. has Kagome,  
was trying to get her off of Darien.

Has Serena, cried her eyes out yelling things out. till she stop dead in her tracks. feeling something in her belly, it hurt badly. Oh god Say's Serena.

will she be able to get to the hospital keep reading I'm going to stop there for now.


	5. My Savior and Labor

Look who talking.

Has Serena, cried her eyes out yelling things out till she stop dead in her tracks. feeling something in her belly, it hurt badly. Oh god Say's Serena.

Has She started looking around She was running to the cab. Please I'm in labor Say's Serena, in a sacred voice.  
I was here first Say's the Man, being just a jerk. Asshole Yelled Serena.

Has She started waving her hands in the air please taxi Yelled Serena.

Has Inuyasha, was driving her seen someone calling out for a taxi so he pulls over to let her in, it was his job after all.

St. John's Hospital Say's Serena, Ah dam that hurts Spoke Serena. Has Inuyasha, look at Her and nearly feak out, Oh shit Spoke Inuyasha. Hey Slow down the first stage of labor can take hours Say's Serena. Yeah so can the midtown traffic Say's Inuyasha.

Of course he wasn't the best driver in the world.  
Do you want me to call your husband when we get to the Hospital Asks Inuyasha. I don't have a Huaband yelled Serena, from going up and down from the bumpy road.  
Ah how about your Boyfriend Asks Inuyasha. Look just drive Ok i have no one so just get me there alright Yelled Serena, from being in pain from labor pains and a broken heart.  
Ah ok man i wasn just asking Say's Inuyasha. He left Ok i don't have anyone now that all you need to know spoke Serena, in pain.

Ah dam it more cars in the way Yelled Inuyasha. Oh god My water just boke Say's Serena. Wo that not ok Say's Inuyasha. Look buddy move it around Say's a Man working on the road. I have an emergency Say's Inuyasha.  
sorry move it Say's the Man. find Say's Inuyasha, Has He drive on though them getting to the other side. Look out about to hit Has Serena, cut herself off. it Ok were almost there Say's Inuyasha.

Fanlly there Say's Inuyasha, has He pulled up really fast into a drop spot.

Ah god this really hurt Say's Serena, has She got out of the car. of course Inuyasha, ran around the car gabing ahold of her. You are an idoit Say's Serena, trying to slap him. come on we have to get you inside Say's Inuyasha. don't touch me i will have this baby without anyone touching me yelled Serena, has she walk though the doors up the a lady behide the desk.

Um I need to see a doctor now Say's Serena, in light voice of breathing. do you have you your card with you or I.D Say's the Lady. um oh god this hurt look this is my first baby I don't know what I'm doing and I'm sacred so just help me out yelled Serena, in tears.  
She getting close come on can I get a wheel chair here Asks the man next to the lady by the desk.  
I didn't finish Say's the women.

Here you come with me Say's the Man, gabbing hold of Inuyasha. what why me Asks Inuyasha. Here put these on over your clothes. But Say's Inuyasha. come on man she close Say' the man.  
But I'm not the father yelled Inuyasha. has the man just walk away from him without even listing.  
He was about to say forget it but then heard her screaming. also remember her saying the guy left she doesn't have anyone for support Oh man I hope I don't regret this Say's Inuyasha, covering his clothes and ears and face.

Ow Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Has Serena, held out for help in pain. Oh god this really hurts Say's Serena. slow your breathing down Say's the nurse fuck my breathing yelled Serena.  
Wo clam down everything will be alright Say's Inuyasha. has She gab him, give me some drugs Say's Serena.  
No you don't want drugs Say's Inuyasha. Yes i do i'm going to spilt into two cried Serena.  
Do something about this Say's Inuyasha. looking at the nurse who was just sitting on her ass.  
She almost fully dialated and the drug take to much time to kick in Say's the Nurse. well do something about it now Yelled Inuyasha. well the doctor on his way in and i'm not allow to do anything without his ok Say's the Nurse.

Has Inuyasha, ran out the door.

Hey you are you the doctor Yelled Inuyasha. Yes I'm what the promble young man Say's the Doctor.  
Ok come on now yelled Inuyasha, gabing him pulling him into the room.

Oh i see so how long ago water brake Asks the doctor. half hour ago Say's the Nurse.  
Ah i see so how are we doing on are breathing Serena, Asks the Doctor. I'm really trying but i quit the breathing class Say's Serena. if you make the pain go away i'll go to summer school i'll go make up classes if you just make the pain go away cired Serena with full tears.  
Has Inuyasha, tried to be nice and wipe the tears away from her face and gab a cloth to clean her face. here we are this will take the pain off for a little while Say's Doctor.

Has the pain slow down.

Rini's Voice.

Ah now that a little more like it Say's Rini's little voice. hey where that light coming from Asks Rini, too herself. that a girl push Say's the doctor. no hey stop with the pushing already Hey I'm falling Yelled Rini.  
but of course when She came out She was crying loudly like a baby does.  
but to everyone else in the room they can't hear what she saying.  
AH put me back in put me back in Yelled Rini. Oh man who are you, scream Rini, over and over again. it so cold lady come on I'm frozen out here yelled Rini. Oh no get that out of my mouth Yelled Rini, has the lady was sticking something down her mouth. oh now where are we going cried Rini, has She put Her in Serena's Arms.

Ah very nice thought Rini, has Her Eye's look just like Serena, has She smile back at Rini.  
So fanlly we meet Say's Serena. Ah your the one that ate all that spicey food Say's Rini. Man this is has got to be there weridness day of my life well so far Say's Rini.

In this piece o hope no one will get man at me but I'm making this more real like on Rini's looks I'm making her have black hair like her Father but blue eyes like Serena, and looks like Serena's face. full of hair on her head.

After that Serena, went to sleep and Rini, was put inside with the other children. Has Serena, slept her Mother and Father were called and then the girls found out about her going to brith early.

So they all were going to meet up with Serena, tomorrow and talk to her.

Has Inuyasha, was leaving he knew he had to get back to work.

He was walking pass the room fill with full of newborns. Inuyasha, stop to look at Serena's little one. He was thinking to himself.

If only she hadn't left him he could of been having a baby of his own now too. But he couldn't help smile at Rini,  
so cute She has a great mom who She seem it feels has if I met her somewhere before thought Inuyasha. i guess i should go now thought Inuyasha, take care Rini, take cause of yourselves spoke Inuyasha, has he left.

Serena, woke to her Friends all walking in they all said there sorrys to Serena. when Leta.  
told them all about Darien, and Kagome, in the dress store.

Trista, and the other felt sick with Darien, along with the others as well. Serena, didn't need this but now there was one thing to worry about what happen to the future now.  
how will they know how it goes now is there another guy that can help Serena, with Rini,  
and more then anything her heart her feelings.

stopping there.


	6. Making a new Friendship

Look who talking.

after 3 days went by She went home she was surpized at her sized breast. and reading on breast feeding oh man this is crazy Say's Serena, to herself. Luna had been helping Serena, the best she could.

Has the bell rang who here Serena, Asks Luna. don't know Say's Serena. Has Serena, put Rini, down and went to open the door.

Oh No Say's Serena, for a min. Sorry Say's Serena. Nice manners Say's Inuyasha, walking in He was dress in jeans a red shirt and a hat on his head. Luna, scent him right off the bat so she was a little uneasy.

Oh man look like you got your figure back Smile Inuyasha has he was being playful. This is not my normal body size Say's Serena. sorry i hit you the other day i was in a lot of pain Say's Serena. it find you didn't hurt me you couldn't even if you tried Say's Inuyasha. Ah very funny Say's Serena. i know i still owe you money for the cab pay some one stole me bag with my walet in it so i don't keep much money around the house Say's Serena. Not really Say's Inuyasha. wait just a min, how did you know where i lived i never told you Asks Serena. You left it in my Cab Say's Inuyasha, given her bag back. oh thanks Say's Serena, taken it from him.

Here this is for you Say's Serena, holding out some money to him. thanks say's Inuyasha, taken hold of the money.

Oh hey Rini, Say's Inuyasha, looking down at her, has he smiles at her. Luna didn't think he was a bad guy at all he save Serena's life and he was gentel with Rini.

So ah what do you think do you think the drugs had any effcet on her Asks Inuyasha. How did you know i had drugs Say's Serena. I didn't it just she look like she stone or something Say's Inuyasha. She doesn't look stone she look perfect Say's Serena.

well you don't look so hot yourself Say's Inuyasha. Ah why don't you try pushing something that the size of a watermelon of an opening of a lemon and see how hot you look Say's Serena. Boy I should call me mother more offend then shouldn't I Say's Inuyasha, smiling like a big shot.

are you hungry i have a sub here if you like Say's Inuyasha. No I'm find just watch her for a moment while I get dress Say's Serena. Sure I'm not in a hurry Say's Inuyasha. Ok and don't touch her a lot Say's Serena.

So how long have you live here Asks Inuyasha. about 2 years sent i moved out of my parents house Say's Serena. putting on a nice dress and trying to cover her breast. it works i guess Say's Serena, to herself.

So where you born in Japan or did you come from somewhere else Asks Inuyasha. no i was born here Say's Serena. um same town Asks Inuyasha. Yeah what are you a fucking cop Say's Serena. Lol Inuyasha, just laugh at her she was cute.

So what do you think of the outside world Rini, spend 9 month trying to get out the rest of your life trying to get back in Say's Inuyasha, talking to her nicely.

Ah tell me about Say's Rini. oh this is you first listen on coffie now this is black coffie can you say black coffie Asks Inuyasha, being cute. um no Say's Rini. well then so that two sugers and milk witch they have forgotten again so can i borrow some of yours Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, and Luna, look at him wired plus at each other witch it was funny. Ah now that what i'm talking about Say's Inuyasha. Your know that Breast milk Say's Serena. Has Inuyasha, spit up his coffie. Serena, laugh for the first time in a week Luna, clam herself down this man meant no harm to Serena, he was just living normal life just like everyone else does. if they can be friends with outsider like the Starlights then they can make room for people like him.

why didn't you tell me smile Inuyasha, at Rini. Hey Man your on your own Say's Rini, laughing.

alright i will see you guy later i'm going to take my sub and my breast milk and get out of here Say's Inuyasha. Bye be cool Inuyasha, Say's Rini.

till later on where Serena, was wishing someone was with her Rini, cried almost all night it was tired getting up everytime she cry it was crazy.

Has Serena, was freaking out the next thing she knew she was crying her eyes out.

Knock, Knock.

Door open Say's Serena, has she was trying to push the tears away.

Hey I bought something for Rini, I hope you don't mind Say's Inuyasha, standing in her walk way.

I guess so Say's Serena, still not feeling the love in herself.

it a little swing for her it will help her sleep Say's Inuyasha. nice but you didn't have to buy a swing for my daughter Say's Serena. I didn't buy it I friend of my gave it to me she was going to throw it out so I thought you could used it Say's Inuyasha. I see how am I supposed to put it together Asks Serena. I'll do it for you Say's Inuyasha.

There you go it all set up give it a try Say's Inuyasha. Has Serena, put Rini, in the swing she was laughing at the rocking.

this is fun Say's Rini. more, more Say's Rini, with laughs.

She like it Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. till she start crying again Say's Serena, feeling the tears again. what wrong with you Asks Inuyasha.

Awwwww like that Say's Serena. oh she just has gas in her tummy is all Say's Inuyasha, picking her up bumping her.

that it Rini, you have some baby disease and I look like I could play an evil queen and your father walk out on us just so he could fuck that dumb bitch, I know how you must feel but it the not the end of the world at least Say's Inuyasha. well at least you can't say that things can't get any worst Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, was about to Asks her what happen till a voice cut him off.

Hello yelled a Voice. Serena, look up I was wrong Say's Serena. Ah has Inuyasha, look at her then to the two people that came in.

Where my Granddaughter Say's Her Father being all grandpa loving grandpa.

Hello who are you Asks Serena's Mother. Mom Dad this is Inuyasha, He help me out the other day when Rini, was born Say's Serena. oh so your the one that was the reckless driver Say's Her Father. Huh I was in a hurry Say's Inuyasha, blushing.

well the swing will help Serena, I'm going out not see you again sometime Say's Inuyasha, leaving her to her family.

they talk some till her parent told her to get out of the house.

Serena, was out with the girls they all did what they could do for her. She started asking question about getting a child a father.

they all tried to set her up with dates here and there but she didn't like any of them.

tell one Day Inuyasha, was trying to borrow Serena's Mailbox of course she went along with his plan to help his Mother get a new home sent her Father died it been hard on her so he was trying to help her get into a new apartment him he was in the aria and it wouldn't work so he acted has if He live with Serena.

of course the hole deal She help his Mother He do something for her.

So He agree to babysit for Serena, he take good care of Rini.

things turn out better then she thought they would while Serena, was trying to date again, Inuyasha, was growing to love Rini, and Rini, taken a liking to Inuyasha.

Mom. Say's Serena. what do you ever get bored of Daddy Asks Serena. how could I ever get bored of daddy Say's Her Mother. Mom you guys are right Rini, does need a Father I keep on going out with the guys and there not good eoff for Her and Me.

Rini, will like whoever you like Say's Her Mother. that the promble Mom I don't like anyone Say's Serena.

I know I thought of someone for you he smart he nice and he really slim you love him Say's Her mother setting her daughter up for another date.

Of course Inuyasha, found out she was going to be out with another man, he was beginning to hate this He wish it was Him she was going out with she him. but he let

her go anyway with a little plan of his own. He told them man taken Serena, out how to set him in the wrong path.

And party time later.

I will update again soon.


	7. Why I'm I feeling this way

Look who talking.

Party time.

Has Rini, was watching TV a knock came to the door. Wow your mother didn't tell me you were beautiful Say's the Man. Nice that normally what she tells everybody about me but thanks welcome come on in Spoke Serena. Thanks Serena, Say's Harry. sure the thing Harry, please um let me go get finish and we will get going Say's Serena, smiling.  
This is my daughter Rini, please um make yourself a home Say's Serena. alright Say's Harry.

Hey there little one spoke up Harry. who this guy spoke Rini, though baby talks.  
you watching TV Asks Harry. Yeah Say's Rini. here let me show you how to work it Say's Harry.  
Has he switches it to Football. Football I don't want to watch football spoke Rini, hitting the button again to switch the TV.  
Hey look it the bear show look at that Spoke Rini, laughing at the bear on the TV.

No leave it on football Say's Harry getting more crackly. Hey I told you to leave that alone Spoke Rini, getting a temper with the man real fast. No dam it leave it on football Spoke Harry, taken the controller away from her.  
You Dick say's Rini.

Has Inuyasha, got to Serena's Place he had heard about Serena, going out on another date he was lighty jealous about it but bush it off.

Serena, was getting dress in a black cocktail dress with black hills, she was putting on some star earings on her ears, light lipstick peach color to blend nicely in her knock, knock. Um that must be Inuyasha, what do you think Luna, Asks Serena. You look beautiful Say's Luna, smiling at her.

Has she walk over to the door, she open it but didn't see anyone there. um that weird Say's Serena.  
Has Inuyasha, was hiding up ageist the wall jumping out at her yelling out silly names for her.

Oh Baby Hot momma where oh where do you think your going dress like that Asks Inuyasha, playing with her laughing with her grabbing her sides of her hips. Your such a goofball Say's Serena, laughing. Ah don't I look good Asks Inuyasha.  
You look cute what are you all dress up for Asks Serena.

Oh baby I have a really hot date tonight Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. well you better call your hot date cause I don't know how late I'm going to be Say's Serena. right you with the Accountant Asks Inuyasha. yes is there a promble with that Asks Serena.  
Then you better be back here by 9:30 tops Say's Inuyasha. don't count on it Say's Serena. Beside my women will wait all night for me Spoke Inuyasha, still joking.

Inuyasha, this is Harry My date for the night, Harry this is Inuyasha, the babysister Say's Serena.  
Nice to meet you Inuyasha, Spoke Harry. same to you so what you watching Asks Inuyasha.  
just alittle football spoke Harry.

Oh yeah I got some money on this game Say's Inuyasha. oh yeah Say's Harry. So I hear your an accountant Spoke up Inuyasha, again trying to get a little out of the man.  
Yeah I'm a CPA spoke Harry. I see well you and Serena, should get along just find then Say's Inuyasha.  
but after all you know she a waitresses and take care of kids sometime too Say's Inuyasha. Yeah I know her Mother told me she set us up tonight Say's Harry.

Yeah Serena, she a strong headed girl and tuff, man it got to be hard being a single mom and hard worker boy but she is something else alright Say's Inuyasha. what do you mean tuff Asks Harry. well like started she hate it when guys try to pick up the tab or open doors for her it really pisses her off Say's Inuyasha. Really she liberated ah Spoke Harry. come on guy babysitter I see her go out with a lot of men and it all turn out bad Say's Inuyasha. Yeah thanks spoke Harry.

Come here Rini, come say bye, bye to momma Say's Serena, holding out her arms.  
Rini, hug her momma, when Rini, heard Inuyasha, telling Rini, to pull the guys hair. Rini, grab hold of the man wig off his head.

give it back this is very hard for me please give it back yelled Harry. Um maybe this isn't any of my busies but i think you look better without it Say's Serena. really Asks Harry.  
I do to spoke Inuyasha. Sexy Say's Serena. alright I'll leave it off Say's Harry.  
Ok let get going now Spoke Serena. right bye Say's Harry.  
Bye have fun Say's Inuyasha.

has they both left.

Nice work Rini, high five Say's Inuyasha. Yeah has they both slap each other hand.  
who was that idiot Say's Rini, looking at Inuyasha.

Has Serena, and Harry were having dinner She started notice how he make her paid for the tab it was making her angry real fast this guy make more then she dose and he was doing this so not cool and he was talking about something so not in the mood for a date.

Has for Inuyasha, and Rini, they were having fun like always. when ever he watch Rini,  
ever sent the first time he began watching her he grew to love her becoming very protectvie over her.  
Inuyasha, love her very much. Rini, was already a year and a half she was going fast. Has they were dancing around the room.  
has the music play loud and they dance around the house making a big mess.

come on Rini, dance come on show me your moves Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her.  
Luna, was having fun she didn't see anything wrong with him at all he would be a better man for Serena. sent Inuyasha, had things under contorl Luna, left the house for a little while.

Oh I'm getting so dizzy I think I'm going to throw up but I like it spoke Rini, though laughing.

OK shake it off Rini, Spoke Inuyasha. Has Rini, copy Inuyasha's movement and shake her head too. wow look at the Rini's a plane, Has Inuyasha, laid his back on the couch letting his arms hold Rini, out like she were flying. Yeah look at Me Spoke Rini, laughing.  
Has Inuyasha, bought Rini, into his arms hugging her. they both laid there on the couch has Rini, fell to sleep on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, hadn't move sent she fallen asleep, He couldn't stop thinking about so much like things that happen to him and then coming into this little girls life He fallen asleep himself.

Serena, was so piss off at Harry, for making her pay for everything that was the last time she would go out on a blind date again.

Has Serena, came home She was piss off at first she didn't like hearing what Harry, had said about Inuyasha, setting him up She was going to be given him a piece of her mind when she got up stairs. Has she unlock the door to her house. She walk into the house and seen it was a mess the table hadn't been clean at all she walk off to yell at Inuyasha, thinking he was watching TV or something.

But in stand she stop dead in her tracks and came a pond Rini, and Inuyasha, sleeping on the couch together. Serena, smile she felt all the anger she had was gone she kind of had to thank Inuyasha, He save her from dating a loser.

Hey I'm home Spoke Serena, very softy so she wouldn't wake Rini. Um Has Inuyasha, look at her for a moment then close his eyes again. You can go on your date now Say's Serena.  
Um has Inuyasha, fell back to sleep. Serena, went to cover Inuyasha, and Rini, with a blacket.

the next morning Inuyasha, woke up in Serena's House had forgotten he stood Kikyo up last night she was going to want to kill him. Oh well it not like i wanted her that bad anyway I had better plans then being with that women anyway spoke Inuyasha.  
He notice Rini, was playing in her room for a moment, he figure Serena, must of move her later this morning.

Has He walk to the bathroom, to used. Serena, was singing to herself in her bedroom getting ready for a long day once again with the girls then she had to go to work later.

Hey Morning Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Hey how you sleep I hope the couch was alright Asks Serena.  
It was just find sorry I fell asleep in your house that never happen before Spoke Inuyasha.  
It ok Say's Serena. So how things go Asks Inuyasha. don't start you know how things went the way you wanted them to go Spoke Serena, with her arms cross. what ever do you mean Asks Inuyasha.  
About me being rich and wanting to pay for everything Say's Serena. Alright I did Say's that I guess Say's Inuyasha.  
And thank you for doing that for me it nice to know you care about me Say's Serena.  
wait your not mad at me for making your date worst Spoke Inuyasha. No not really you just showed me that he was a loser not for me Say's Serena, smiling. I see Say's Inuyasha.

Has Serena, step into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Inuyasha, was looking around her Bedroom, couldn't help loving her sweet scent how could he not know this scent he felt like he knew it once before he smelt it before but where. Oh man she driving me crazy Spoke Inuyasha, smiling her hole room full of her scent. when he came across a high school year book in her book shelf. it was the same book he has that was his school.

He was going though pictures of the past he fanlly found Serena's picture she was a real beauty why was he thinking this way about her. Hey what are you doing Asks Serena. You went to Shikon high school too Asks Inuyasha.

Yes I went to that high school Spoke Serena, not hiding anything. no way is it possible that we have met before Asks Inuyasha. Ah I'm not sure I'm pretty good at remembering peoples faces Say's Serena. same here well at least all the girls in my school I was so sure that I knew all the girls at least Say's Inuyasha.

Oh wait a min, aren't you friends with Andrew Huston well everyone called him Sky Asks Serena.  
Yeah he was like my best friend Say's Inuyasha. He dating my Best friend in high School Say's Serena.  
Leta, Jenson, Asks Inuyasha. Yes that the very one Say's Serena. oh who knew we were this close for years Say's Inuyasha. not I that for sure Say's Serena. this is so crazy Say's Inuyasha, surprised and smiling.

Yeah i guess so Say's Serena, getting ready to finish getting ready. Man I wonder what Kagome, would think about something like this Spoke up Inuyasha.  
what did you Say Yelled Serena, with fire in her eyes. something surprised the hell out of Inuyasha.  
a min, ago she was acting like a clam person but now she was.

hold the phone clam down Serena, I was just thinking was all man don't have to bite my Head off Yelled Inuyasha.  
You said Kagome, Yelled Serena. Yeah so what she got to do with you she was my ex Girlfriend,  
She dump me Say's Inuyasha. Serena, felt like a rock was holding her down.

I hate that women Say's Serena, walking away without another word said.  
Has Her cell just had to ring She look at it no. forget it Say's Serena, putting her phone away.  
has it kept ringing, then it stop once again. why aren't you answering your phone Asks Inuyasha.  
I won't talk to him he cheated on me he lied to me Yelled Serena, in tears.

Inuyasha, reameber the last time she got like this it had something to do with her ex it had to be. Has Inuyasha, pulled her to him holding her. what happen Serena, tell me please Asks Inuyasha.  
She stole him from us Say's Serena. She Asks Inuyasha. Um She was about to finish talking when a knock on the door came to both there ears.

Inuyasha, walk to the door. Who is it Yelled out Inuyasha.

Serena. open the door I know your home Spoke the voice.  
Serena. back away from the door. Go away leave me alone Spoke Serena. Look Serena, I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff that belong to me Say's the voice.

Find Spoke Serena, has she grab the door open eoff for him to see her for a sec. Inuyasha, felt something over come him lighty he didn't like this man at the door.

Serena, grab a few boxes from the closet.

Here now leave Yelled Serena, still not wanted to allow him to speak to her.

Inuyasha, like Serena, acting this way with this guy. Look Serena, I been wanting to speak to you for some time now spoke Darien. well I don't have anything to say to you Say's Serena. can I at least meet are daughter Asks Darien. No She not are daughter She mind and No you can't Yelled Serena.

What daughter Asks Inuyasha. Look can we please talk about this I didn't want you to have find out that way Say's Darien, trying to start talking to her.  
I don't care you lied to me Say's Serena. Serena, I've been wanting to talk with you for some time now. look you got to believe me I love you I never wanted anything bad to happen to you Say's Darien.  
Just leave Say's Serena, turning around to walk away. Serena, please Spoke Darien.

Look the girl said to leave now beat it Say's Inuyasha. look who ever you are step aside this is bewteen me and Her not you Say's Darien. well it is my busise now cause your causing her pain and that not ok with me Yelled Inuyasha. back off Yelled Darien.

Look Serena, I want to see my child and I will see her soon Say's Darien, leaving for now. Has the door was shut.

what an ass Say's Inuyasha. it was silent for a moment then Serena, seen what time it was. I have to go now i'll see you later Say's Serena, walking out the door with Rini, in her arms.  
Serena, wait has Inuyasha, grab his coat and follow her.

Hey are you going to be ok Asks Inuyasha. I'm find I will get over this no need to worry Now I'm going to go meet up with Leta, so she can watch Rini, well I go to work Say's Serena. Ok if your sure your alright Say's Inuyasha. I will be he can't change what he did there no need to worry about the past Say's Serena. um alright I will see you later ok Say's Inuyasha. yes bye Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

After Inuyasha, left he too got a call from Kagome, saying how much she miss him. He didn't want to hear it He bush her off and told her to get a life he wasn't going back to her.

That it for now.


	8. The Truth is out

Look who talking.

At the park.

Leta, had been out for a walk when She ran into Sky, after all these Years.

Leta, is that you Asks Sky. Oh my god Sky, you look so,,, how you been Asks Leta, pushing Rini, on the swings. Um good I'm good Spoke Sky, still surprised to see her again. So you have a kid now Asks Sky. Oh no this is My God Daughter She not mind She My friends Serena's Kid Say's Leta. Oh I see so your not married or anything like that then Asks Sky. No I haven't had a date in 6 months Say's Leta. I see so um would you like to get together some time maybe like old days hang out again like we used to get coffee or dinner Asks Sky. I would love too Say's Leta. well if your not busy right now why not hang with me right now Asks Leta. If your ok with me here with you Spoke Sky. I would love for you to spend some time with me Say's Leta, smiling. Alright then I will stay and hang out Spoke Sky. They went on talking about how the other one wasn't doing sent they broke up in high School when they were going to different collages She wanted to give them a chance but Sky, He too wanted it to last but for a long time they just had a hard time seeing each other so they figure they would be friends. So anyway Rini, was playing in the sand box now.

Has Rini, sat in the sandbox playing with a few other kids.

Hey I got another one stop me if you heard it, how many babies dose it take to put in a light bulb Asks Rini. How many asks another little girl. what a light bulb Say's Rini, laughing.  
has the other girl laugh too. has the 3rd child had no idea what the joke was.  
Has a tall man came a pick her up and left with the other little girl.

Hey where is she going who that big guy Asks Rini, with a confused face. who is it Asks Rini.  
Oh that ok she going to go with her daddy, with the daddy Say's the other little girl.  
what a daddy what do they do Asks Rini. well you know the big men type that hang around with the Mommys mommy Say's the little girl. Oh I get it well maybe I'll asks Inuyasha, to be my Daddy Spoke Rini.

Later that afternoon. Rini, was having lunch has Serena, was trying to get her to eat her food. Has Inuyasha, was about to walk in on her when she was dancing he stop by the door. watching her spying on her for a momenet he like how she was dancing it was turning him on big time. Has Serena, went down to the floor then back up she turn in cricles till Inuyasha, just couldn't hold still anymore sent Serena, was singing with her Radio.

Inuyasha, open the fully now singing with her. Oh god has she smile but trying not to blush for the fact she had been caught dancing by Inuyasha, then tried to finish cleaning her mess she made. Inuyasha, wouldn't let her he walk over to her making her dance with him.

Watch this Rini, spoke Inuyasha, being a big shot. Serena, laugh so hard but she dance right back with him. till Serena, was lead over the kitehen table. Rini, clap her hands together. Serena, look at Her daughter, with Inuyasha, being bent over Serena's body, where her legs were lighty around his hips at the moment. Has She blush for a moment. Luna, was given her evil look that were like I told you so.

We shouldn't be doing this in front of Rini, Say's Serena, trying to stand up right on the floor. Look, at the look on her Face Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. She smiling like he father Spoke Serena, sadly.  
Ah really I think she got more of your face then that jackass Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Serena.  
so um anyway apart from all that all the paper work went though and I was going to take My Mother to her new home and I thought you be happy to come with me Say's Inuyasha.  
And you thought I enjoy that Asks Serena. Yeah you enjoy it then you can sign a few papers for me Spoke Inuyasha, being shy.  
You are such a baby if you want me to do something for you, then all you need to is asks Say's Serena. Inuyasha, took a deep breath,,.will you come with me to sign some papers and have some fun with me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I will come with you today Say's Serena.

Has they both left the house together and for the first time in a long time they both laughing and having fun hanging out making things perfect for his mother stay house her new home.

Well Mom, what do you think about you new home Asks Inuyasha. It alright I guess so Say's Izyoie.  
Yeah this is all yours now Say's Serena, smiling at her. Thank you for doing this Son but I'm sure this is a lot of money can we really afford this Asks Izyoie.

Yes Mom it on me Dad would want me to give this half to you Say's Inuyasha. Yes I miss him so much Say's Izyoie. Serena, just smile at how Inuyasha, was being with his mother he was a jerk at times but under all that he was sweet and caring and a honest man.

So tell me Inuyasha, who are these two that you bought with you Asks Izyoie.

Oh Mom this is Serena, she help me get you into this place and this is her Beautiful daughter Rini, Say's Inuyasha, standing right beside Serena, who was holding Rini. Izyoie, smile for the first time in along time.

I'm so glad you finally got a family Inuyasha, for yourself this is much better then those other girlfriends of yours I'm so happy to finally have a granddaughter Say's Izyoie. Taken Rini, from Serena's arms. Mom, Rini's not my I mean not by blood Say's Inuyasha. Serena, was blushing. Rini, was laughing with Izyoie, who was playing with her. Your Mom thinks were together Say's Serena. yeah sorry about that She think up her own Ideas Say's Inuyasha, blushing.

After Izyoie, got tired for a nap Inuyasha, put her to bed. Serena, was watching him take care of her and everything she was feeling in her chest was making her heart beat really fast was she fallen in love with him. thought Serena, to herself who she wasn't sure if she was or did she still love Darien. but then again He would be perfect for a guy for Rini, He loves her eoff but could he love he too thought Serena, to herself. Has for Rini, who head was hanging over her mother shoulder. Has they were heading outside.

Hey Serena, thanks so much Say's Inuyasha, kissing Serena's check witch he hadn't done that one yet but she didn't mind it at all. No promble I hope your mother like it here Say's Serena, smiling back.

You want to come flying with me Asks Inuyasha. Oh no that would be way to much money Say's Serena. No I can get it for free Say's Inuyasha. You get everything for free, is it just because your the riches Man in the worlds son or what but You never have to pay for anything Say's Serena, laughing.  
Yeah well it is nice to have riches sometimes Say's Inuyasha. Serena, just smile at him. come on come flying with me Asks Inuyasha. No it just not my thing Say's Serena. what are you sacred Spoke Inuyasha. No I'm not sacred Say's Serena.  
of course he and up talking her into going on an airplane with him.

So how are you holding up Asks Inuyasha. I'm doing just find I have forgotten how beautiful it is up here Say's Serena. You see I told you, you would love it Say's Inuyasha. but I do still fell a little out of place here Say's Serena. Ok here I'm given you your first lesion in flying Say's Inuyasha.

what me fly oh no I better not Say's Serena. oh come it not going to be so bad now put your hand on the stick Say's Inuyasha. I'm not going to put it on the stick Spoke Serena. this is nonsexual thing now put it on my stick Say's Inuyasha, smiling.  
Has Inuyasha, may her put her hand on the flying stick. Oh that feels so good baby Say's Inuyasha, teasing her.

you just had to say it Say's Serena. there you go your flying Say's Inuyasha, smiling. wait I'm flying I'm doing a pretty good job oh god this is such amazing feeling Say's Serena. it a great sex isn't Asks Inuyasha, joking. not one I would remember Say's Serena, laughing.

later that evening they got back to Serena's place. Inuyasha, carrying Rini, into the house.  
She tired spoke Inuyasha, yeah has Serena, took Rini, from Inuyasha's arms to change her into her PJ for bed, Has she laid Rini, down. Yeah she had a busy day Say's Serena.  
Yeah Say's Inuyasha, looking down at her, along with Serena, for a moment.

they both thought the same thing at the same time.  
Do you want something to drink Asks Serena, and Inuyasha, at time same time. yeah some tea would be nice Spoke Serena, has Inuyasha, said beer would be nice at the same time again.  
they both smile at each other. after that they both started kissing, Inuyasha, kiss Serena, and She kiss him back.  
till Inuyasha, was pulling her back to her bedroom. where she let him pick her up too bring her into the bedroom, they both were in a strong makeout session.

Inuyasha, kiss Her back has She pull Inuyasha, shirt off has long has her own, she making him go crazy Ah has Inuyasha, was kissing her neck and playing with her. She was happy she was they both were naked, in each others arms. Inuyasha, Say's Serena, calling out his name, yes Asks Inuyasha. never mind keep going Say's Serena.

they both slept together that night it was way to good.

Serena, woke up the next morning not hearing Rini, at all She walk over to her door to check on her daughter seeing Inuyasha, was already up and was making breakfest for them both. Good morning momma Say's Inuyasha, putting a pancake on her plate, and Rini, she was digging into her food. You made breakfest Asks Serena.  
Yes I did just for you Say's Inuyasha. Has He came over to her kissing her forehead, it look great Say's Serena, eating her food. I hope you like it Say's Inuyasha. This is really good not bad nice work Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Has He just smile and finish cleaning up the mess he made.

Has a knock came to her door again.

Who that Asks Serena. not sure Say's Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha, smell Him again. Oh man can't that guy take a hint Spoke Inuyasha. what are you talking about Asks Serena. it your EX Say's Inuyasha.  
Darien, here what the hell is he doing here Say's Serena.

Serena, I'm not leaving till you open the door Say's Darien. You have no right to be here anymore say's Serena. Serena, I came from court and if you don't let me see Rini, then I will bring this to court Say's Darien, from the other side of the door.  
Come on Serena, Darien, has the right to see his own Kid yelled Kagome's voice.  
Inuyasha, ears thought he went crazy.

Has Serena, open the door really fast leave me alone Yelled Serena. Kagome, Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here Asks Kagome, surprised. look Darien, You choose to cheat on me with Kagome, and I don't want nothing to do with me you have no rights to my daughter Yelled Serena.

wait just a min, Kagome, was the girl that broke you to up Asks Inuyasha. why dose she matter to you Asks Serena, feeling back up ageist the wall. She was my Girlfriend she dump me on the night I Asks her to Marry Me Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah well that was then Say's Kagome. Look Serena, I don't want to cause trouble but I really want to see Rini, please Say's Darien.

NO way back the fuck off Yelled Inuyasha. Serena, was surpised with Inuyasha, outburst. wait just a min, when you said you were cheating on me when we were dating was it with Serena's Guy Asks Inuyasha. Yes it was we met in New York, how ever He made a mistake He was suppost to brake up with Serena, the same night I broke up with you but he chicken out at first and then she just so happen had to get pragenet Say's Kagome. I can't believe you Yelled Inuyasha.

Is that Rini, Asks Darien, looking at the little girl still sitting by the table. Yes that is Rini, Spoke Serena. but no you can't see anymore of her now back off now Yelled Serena. She is my daughter Serena, Yelled Darien.  
Oh really how many dipers dose she go though who her favoite stuff animal what her favoite food. don't you think a father should know some of these things Say's Inuyasha.

look back off this has nothing to do with you Yelled Darien. why do you care about this bitch and her brat child anyway Asks Darien. No one going insult Serena, in front of me Yelled Inuyasha. Back off Inuyasha, Say's Kagome.  
the both of you back off Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, right you have no right to cheat on me with that girl and then walk into my house like you own it with her wanting to walk in as well the both of you leave now or I will have the cops called Say's Serena. go ahead but if they see what we see then there going to allow us to take Rini, with us Say's Kagome. Your not taken My daughter from me Yelled Serena. Has Darien, and Inuyasha, were yelling at each other then Kagome, got into it with Inuyasha, then Serena, with Darien. it was just a never ending stop fighting till it became more then it seem.

Kagome, fanlly had eoff of this crap so she get up telling Darien, to forget about that brat and she would be more then happy to have his kid like they plan, then Darien, seen it the same way you know what find let do it, you really are a waste of time Serena, Say's Darien.  
He was about to leave the fact that Kagome, was trying to piss Inuyasha, off still they both work hard in making the other angry.

after that something snap inside Inuyasha. how He could make Serena, feel this pain now he understood everything along with Kagome, cheating this was the man she cheating on him with then he play Serena, out like a toy and he just couldn't hold back any more. Inuyasha, and Darien, said a few more hateful words till Inuyasha. had it he punch Darien, both men go into a fight has Serena, and Kagome, got into a fight has well but Serena,  
push Kagome's ass out her door. same thing went for Inuyasha, after while.

The Hole time Rini, was telling Inuyasha, to go for the body to kick his ass with her own baby words not speaking.

for a moment everything was silent no one said anything to the other.

Finally Inuyasha, broke the silent.

So that why you were so upset He left you for Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes Has She sat there silently looking at the ground. Look Inuyasha, I didn't really know She was your girl Say's Serena.  
I should of known by the way you freak out when you heard me say Kagome's Name Say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry Say's Serena, crying lightly. yeah well it doesn't change the fact that they did that to us but it doesn't mean we can't have each other right I mean last night meant something to Me and if your willing to accept this then so will I Say's Inuyasha.

I don't know anymore Say's Serena, in tears. everything is falling on me so fast Say's Serena. Inuyasha, just hug her to him. I love you Serena, Say's Inuyasha. do you love me or do you still love him more Asks Inuyasha, a fade to know the answer. I don't know, I don't know who I love, all I ever wanted was to live happily and I thought that man was Darien, but never in all my life have I ever thought that I could love again like the way I feel like when I'm with you Say's Serena, with tears. You can't have us both Say's Inuyasha. I know I want to love you more I want to be able to move on and you were helping me with it so nicely I know now that I do truly love you Say's Serena.

I love you too Say's Inuyasha, More then her Asks Serena. Inuyasha, went silent. You see this is where I stand too you love Kagome, still too You were going to marry her if she hadn't cheated on you would be a marry Man Say's Serena, in tears. Look I know what could have been but I was blinded by that fake love Kagome, had me under Say's Inuyasha. what Asks Serena. the feelings I share with you last night was nothing like i felt before in my life even i knew then that it was you that I want to be with and I still would if you give me that chance to be yours Say's Inuyasha.  
what do you mean Asks Serena. Serena, I,,, Has his cell was going off shit it my boss Say's Inuyasha.  
It Ok go ahead I need some time to think about what you asks of me Say's Serena.

I'm Sorry Say's Inuyasha. Bye, bye Rini, take care baby has he kiss her head. after that he hug Serena, and kiss her once before leaving. I do love him but is it eoff thought Serena.

after that He left the house.

that it for hope you are all enjoying my version of Look who talking.


End file.
